CANDU 5: Flame On!
by uLiezha
Summary: "Loe tuh wanita paling ayu kedua yang pernah gue kenal, Lie...," "Siapa yang pertama? Hinata?" "Loe juga, kok! Tapi saat loe tersenyum...," Serial terakhir Candu, masih Actor vs Author


**CANDU 5: Flame On!**

"Loe tuh wanita paling ayu kedua yang pernah gue kenal, Lie...,"

"Siapa yang pertama? Hinata?"

"Loe juga, kok! Tapi saat loe tersenyum...,"

_**_Serial terakhir Candu, masih Actor vs Author_**_

Author : Hyuuga Neji

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji dan uLieZha

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, PWP, OC, Author's PoV, dll.

"Duuuuulll...!" teriakku memanggil author dudul yang selalu menyiksaku di dalam fanfic tulisannya.

"Mmmhhh...," dia tidak menyahut, malah mengerang pelan sambil menggeliatkan badan di atas ranjang.

Tanpa berkata apapun, dia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Bahkan tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun, dia menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke kepala. Merasa kesal karena sudah sangat lapar, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agar dia segera bangun. Namun tetap nihil respon.

"Bangun, Dudul! Ini udah jam 9!" kali ini aku tidak hanya berteriak, tapi juga menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

SRET! Detik itu juga, kain tebal itu tersibak dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang mencengangkan. Seorang wanita, dengan rambut ikal berantakan bagai surai singa, sedang meringkuk memeluk guling tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuhnya.

"Du..., -dul...," aku segera angkat kaki untuk keluar dari kamarnya sambil memencet hidungku yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah.

Namun belum sempat aku menghilang dari radius penglihatannya, ternyata dia sudah memergokiku dan mendehem pelan. Aku berbalik dan memandang ke arahnya. Wanita berparas ayu bertubuh sintal itu sedang menatapku penuh amarah.

"NEJI MESYUUUUUMMM...!"

BUGH! Dia menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa sambil melemparkan bantalnya yang bau itu dan tepat mengenai wajah tampanku.

"KELUAR...!" jeritnya sekali lagi.

Tanpa buang waktu aku segera hengkang dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Dari luar masih dapat kudengar dia melempar beberapa barang ke arah pintu. Lalu kudengar anak kunci diputar dari dalam.

"Telat banget!" desisku pelan.

BRAK! "Gue denger itu, Sekrup!" teriaknya dari balik pintu. "Loe masak sana! Itu hukuman buat loe karena udah masuk kamar gue tanpa ijin!" lanjutnya sambil mengggebrak pintu dari dalam.

Walaupun terhalang pintu, tapi rasanya seperti ditonjok tepat di mukaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Untuk seseorang sedudul dia, ternyata telinganya lumayan peka juga. Untung dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Jadi isi kepalaku cukup aman, meskipun rambut indahku yang panjang ini sering jadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahan.

Dengan menahan kesal, aku melangkah menuju ke dapur. Tidak ada apa-apa selain nasi sisa semalam. Lalu kubuka kulkas satu pintu di dekat meja makan. Cuma ada dua botol air mineral dan sekaleng minuman bersoda. Karena kelaparan, aku meraih kaleng itu, lalu membukanya.

"Jangan minum itu kalo perut loe masih kosong!" ucap si dudul sambil merebut kaleng dari tanganku. "Loe mandi sonoh! Gue bikinin nasgor!" lanjutnya sambil mendorongku menjauh dari dapur.

Daripada disemprot lagi sama makhluk paling moody di muka bumi, lebih baik aku menurut saja. Namun aku menuju ke ruang santai, bukan kamar mandi. Sambil menunggu, kuraih gitar tua miliknya yang bersandar di samping kabinet televisi.

Karena tidak terlalu mahir, aku hanya memetiknya asal saja. Itupun hanya satu lagu yang aku tahu. Romance. Musik favorit author wanita yang saat ini alih profesi menjadi koki pribadiku. Dan karena lupa beberapa chord-nya, petikanku jadi sumbang pada beberapa nada.

"Sekrup! Udah mateng nih!" panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

"Whoaaa..., cepet banget!" pujiku sambil meletakkan gitar itu pada tempatnya, lalu berlari kecil menuju meja makan.

"Loe belum mandi?" dia bertanya dengan nada kesal. Jelas sekali terlihat pahatan emosi di pipinya yang chubby.

"Abis makan! Laper beut nih!" sahutku tanpa mempedulikannya yang kini sedang komat-kamit tak jelas.

Mungkin karena malas berdebat, dia mengulurkan sepiring nasgor buatannya kepadaku. Tanpa banyak kata, aku segera menerimanya. Lalu duduk di kursi, tepat di hadapannya, di seberang meja. Dan aku langsung menyantap nasgor iblis buatannya begitu dia memberiku sendok dan garpu.

"Loe sibuk kaga hari ini?" tanya si Dudul sambil sibuk memindahkan isi piring di depannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sibuk. Kenapa emangnya?" jawabku singkat, lalu balik tanya.

"Ya, udah! Ga papa," jawabnya datar, sedikit ketus.

Tumben dia bilang begitu. Biasanya dia akan bertanya aku mau melakukan apa, dengan siapa, atau pergi kemana. Namun barusan, dia hanya bilang 'ga papa' dengan nada dingin dan mimik agak kecewa. Melihat tampangnya yang mendadak kuyu, aku jadi merasa heran.

"Kenapa emangnya?" sekali lagi aku bertanya.

"Cuman mo minta loe temenin gue," jawabnya ringan.

"Temenin kemana?" aku bertanya lagi, kini penasaran.

"Ngurus gugatan cerai," jawabnya pelan, sambil tetap menikmati sarapan.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya itu. Tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, pun harus berkata apa untuk sekedar menanggapi ucapannya. Akhirnya, aku menghela nafas pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum kepadanya.

"Iya, gue temenin," kataku kemudian.

"Barusan loe bilang sibuk!" tukasnya ketus.

"Gue temenin," kataku lagi, agak memaksa.

Dia memandangku, menatap mataku tajam. Pipinya yang chubby tampak sedikit berkerut sekarang. Cekungan di bawah matanya membuktikan dia sering menangis hingga ketiduran. Ditatap olehnya, aku malah jadi jengah sendiri.

"Hn, ya udah loe mandi sonoh! Gue beresin ini dulu!" ucapnya sambil menelan kunyahan terakhirnya, lalu beranjak dari kursi di hadapanku.

"Gue aja yang beresin! Loe sonoh yang duluan mandi!" tukasku menolak sambil menarik piring di tangannya.

"Well, if you say so...," ucapnya ringan sambil melepaskan piringnya.

Sedetik kemudian dia pergi dari hadapanku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

_**SKIP**_

"Loe ga papa kan, Dul?" tanyaku kepadanya, memecah kesunyian begitu sampai di rumah, setelah selama perjalanan pulang dia hanya diam saja sepanjang jalan.

"Hn," dia hanya menggumam pelan. Lalu membuka pintu rumah dan segera masuk ke dalam tanpa menungguku.

Dengan sigap kucekal lengannya agar dia berhenti. "Dul...," aku memanggilnya pelan, ragu.

Dia menepis tanganku pelan. "Gue ga papa, Neji," jawabnya sambil tersenyum terpaksa. "Gue cuman pengen sendiri," lanjutnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada lengannya.

"So-sorry...," ujarku tak enak hati.

"Gue mo tidur bentar. Loe kalo laper beli makanan di luar aja, ya?" ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkanku.

"Gue makan kalo loe makan," ujarku pelan. Entah dia dengar atau tidak, sedetik kemudian pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan cukup keras, lalu terdengar bunyi anak kunci diputar.

Bingung karena sepi, aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponsel pintarku, lalu mencari nomer adik sepupuku. Setelah menemukannya, tanpa pikir panjang segera kusentuh tombol call pada layar.

"Hinata, bisa minta tolong, gak?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi begitu sambungan telepon terhubung. "Oke, gue otw sekarang, ya?" tanyaku memastikan.

Sedetik kemudian kuputuskan sambungan telepon, lalu kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kamar si dudul, mengetuk pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Dul, gue keluar bentar, ya?" tanyaku dari luar.

"Mo kemana?" dia balas bertanya dari balik pintu.

"Ke apartemen si Nana," jawabku singkat.

Sejenak tak ada suara dari balik pintu. Aku tetap berdiri di depan kamarnya untuk menunggu responnya. Satu menit tak terdengar apapun dari dalam sana, aku iseng mendekatkan telingaku ke daun pintu. Kudengar ada suara isak tangis yang begitu lirih.

"Dul...," aku memanggilnya pelan, takut mengganggunya.

"Hn..., jangan kemaleman pulangnya," sahutnya memberi ijin sambil mengingatkan.

"Iya...," jawabku singkat. "Ya udah, gue tinggal dulu," pamitku sambil mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi.

Segera setelah berpamitan, aku keluar rumah. Lalu menstart motorku dan melaju menuju apartemen adik sepupuku, Hinata. Untung hari ini dia tidak sibuk, jadi seharian hanya santai di apartemen. Begitu sampai di sana, aku segera bercerita kepadanya tentang keputusan author fanfic yang selalu membuatku dan adik sepupuku ini sebagai tokoh utamanya.

"Kak Neji gimana, sih?! Udah tau Ulie-chan lagi sedih, malah ditinggal sendirian! Pantes aja dia bilang Kak Neji itu Sekrup Dol...!" berondong Hinata memarahiku begitu aku selesai menceritakan tentang si author dudul.

"Loe bilang gue Sekrup Dol, gue sekrup loe ampe dol!" ancamku kesal.

"Ish! Udah kakak pulang sana! Temenin dia! Ajak jalan-jalan, kek! Atau ajak dia liburan kemana gitu?" ucap Hinata sekenanya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan si dudul di rumah sendirian. Dan juga merasa agak heran, karena tumben adik sepupuku yang imut ini otaknya agak jalan. Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Hinata menatapku tajam.

"Otakku mungkin emang dudul, tapi hatiku nggak dudul kaya Kakak! Wekz!" semprotnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Udah pulang sana! Lagian udah sore ini!" lanjutnya mengusirku, sambil menarik tanganku.

"Iya, iya...!" ujarku menurut. "Tapi sebelum itu, bantuin gue sekali lagi!" pintaku kepada Hinata. Kali ini dengan mimik serius.

_**SKIP**_

"Dul, camping yuk!" ajakku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Aku tahu dia sangat suka alam terbuka, jadi aku punya ide untuk mengajaknya berkemah. Tak mendengar adanya respon dari dalam, aku kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan, takut dan ragu. Hingga beberapa lama, masih tidak ada respon. Mungkin dia sedang tidur lelap. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari depan kamarnya.

CKLEK! "Ayuk! Kemana?" sahutnya tiba-tiba begitu pintu terbuka, sambil balik bertanya, begitu antusias. "Gue packing dulu, yak!" ujarnya sambil kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kaga usah! Semuanya udah gue siapin!" tukasku mencegahnya. "Tapi loe tutup mata dulu, yak? Ini surprise!" pintaku sambil mengibarkan sehelai pita berwarna biru muda di depan matanya.

"Tch! Ribet amat sih loe!" cetusnya ketus.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa kesalnya, dengan cuek kuikat kepalanya dengan pita itu, tepat menutupi kedua matanya. Setelah yakin dia tak bisa melihat apapun, aku menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Begitu sampai di teras, aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku, meninggalkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Neji?" dia memanggilku dengan nada tanya. "Neji, loe di mana?" dia memanggilku sekali lagi.

Aku tidak menyahut karena aktivitasku belum selesai. Hampir satu menit kuabaikan panggilannya. Dan saat selesai, dia nyaris saja melepaskan pita itu, tapi aku segera mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! Sabar dikit napa?!" ucapku sedikit ketus.

"Tch!" dia mendecih lagi karena kesal.

"Ayo sini!" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

Begitu sampai pada tujuan, aku membuka ikatan pita itu. Sedetik kemudian dia tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Beberapa kembang api yang kugantungkan pada ranting pohon memercikkan cahaya. Sementara itu di bawahnya ada sebuah tenda yang sudah terpasang sempurna, lengkap dengan api unggun yang menyala di depannya.

"Gimana? Loe suka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini mah bukan camping, Sekrup!" jawabnya tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Duduk sini gih!" ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Dia mengikutiku walau terkesan agak ogah-ogahan. Mungkin dia kecewa karena dia pikir aku akan benar-benar mengajaknya camping betulan. Namun ternyata hanya sekedar camping di halaman belakang rumah.

"Mending gue balik ke kamar, deh!" celetuknya jutek.

"Jangan donk, Dul! Gue pan udah susah payah bikin tenda!" ujarku sedikit merajuk. "Gue juga udah masak buat makan malam," lanjutku sambil mengeluarkan dari tas ranselku.

"Loe masak?! Yakin itu bukan si Nana yang masak? Kikikikik...," sindirnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Ya elah, Dul! Gue juga ngebantuin dikit-dikit...!" timpalku membela diri.

Mendengar ucapanku, dia hanya mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur dia bisa melupakan masalahnya walau sebentar saja. Dan kulihat, dia tetap saja makan dengan lahap seolah tak punya masalah apa-apa. Tanpa sadar, aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menatapnya.

"Loe kaga makan?" tanyanya sambil melirikku.

"Liat loe makan gue ikut kenyang," jawabku spontan.

Dia hanya memutar bola matanya untuk menanggapi jawabanku. Sedetik kemudian, dia melanjutkan kesibukannya menghabiskan makanan buatanku. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap ceria dan menjengkelkan seperti biasa. Hanya saja wajahnya tampak lebih kusam dengan kelopak mata yang agak menghitam.

"Setelah perceraian loe beres, nikah sama gue," ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

"Hehe..., becanda loe kaga asik, Sekrup!" dia menimpali sambil terkekeh geli, lalu menyikut bahuku dengan keras.

"Memangnya gue kelihatan kaya lagi becanda, ya?" kali ini aku bertanya sambil menatapnya tajam.

Sontak dia menoleh ke arahku, memandangi wajahku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku membalas tatapannya datar. Tanpa senyum, tanpa tawa nakal seperti biasanya. Cukup lama aku dan dia hanya saling memandang, hingga akhirnya dia meletakkan makanannya tanpa menghabiskannya. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya kehilangan selera. Namun aku tidak peduli.

Tanpa menghiraukan keresahannya yang datang tiba-tiba, aku mendekatinya. Dia memang berusaha untuk menjauh, tapi aku segera menahannya hingga hidungku menyentuh keningnya. Sejenak aku terdiam, tak bergerak untuk menunggu reaksinya. Saat kudengar dia menelan ludah, kuangkat dagunya hingga dia menengadah. Kedua matanya mulai berair. Namun itu tidak mencegahku untuk menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Lie...," bisikku memanggil namanya, lalu kembali mengecup bibirnya sedikit lebih lama.

"Neji, pozhaluysta...," bisiknya pelan sambil melepaskan ciumanku. "Mmh..., Neji...," dia merintih lirih, menyebut namaku. Suara yang biasanya kekanak-kanakan, saat ini terdengar begitu merdu.

Aku kembali menciumnya perlahan. Begitu pelan hingga setiap desah nafasnya tertelan dalam kecupan. Kedua matanya yang selalu berjelaga, saat ini sedang terpejam. Naluriah, kukecup kedua kelopak matanya bergantian kiri dan kanan.

Sementara itu, tanganku mulai berkeliaran. Menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya, menyentuh setiap inci dari tubuhnya, hingga dia menggelinjang pelan. Setiap gerakan terasa semakin menggoda. Setiap desahan terdengar semakin menggila. Entah sadar atau tidak, dia mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku secara paksa.

"Copot semuanya, Neji!" pekiknya pelan.

"Hn...," aku bergerak menjauh sejenak.

Menanggalkan jaketku, lalu menarik lepas T-shirt kesayanganku. Belum sempat kusingkirkan kedua benda itu, dia sudah menarikku kembali. Membuat tubuhku nyaris terhempas di atas tubuhnya.

"Lama banget sih!" ujarnya kesal.

"Loe ternyata agresif banget ya?" tanyaku retoris menggodanya.

"Tch..., loe bikin hasrat gue ilang tanpa sisa," ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Lalu bergerak turun dan mencium keningnya. "Oya...?" bisikku lirih, tepat di telinganya. Kemudian kubelai setiap lekuk super peka di sana dengan ujung lidahku.

"Ough...," dia mendesah pelan dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Kita lanjutin di dalam tenda?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya mengikuti gerakanku yang bergeser masuk ke dalam tenda. Meninggalkan api unggun dalam keadaan masih menyala.

_**_SKIP_**_

"Neji..., aah...," dia mendesahkan namaku di setiap hela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Mulai pegal, aku mengangkat kaki kanannya hingga melewati tubuhku. Memiringkan tubuhnya, kemudian aku bergeser ke belakang punggungnya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, praktis aku bisa memasuki tubuhnya secara lebih leluasa, dengan kedua tangan mendekap tubuhnya, sambil meremas-remas kedua dadanya.

"Ne-Neji..., loe curang...! Aaahh...!" dia memekik tak tertahankan saat aku menghentakkan kejantananku hingga mengenai titik terpeka di leher rahimnya.

Aku bisa merasakan hal itu karena reaksinya yang secara refleks menjepitku dengan begitu kuat. Membuatku merasa seolah kejantananku terhisap semakin dalam. Sebelum dia menghisapku lebih kuat lagi, aku segera mengangkat kembali kaki kanannya, lalu menahannya menggunakan pahaku sendiri. Kali ini, kedua pahanya terbuka tanpa ada perlindungan apapun. Apalagi kedua tangannya sibuk meremas tanganku yang memanjakan puncak dadanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, segera kuraih kedua pergelangan tangannya, kugenggam sekencang yang kubisa. Lalu tanganku yang satunya, bergerak turun menuju pusat gairahnya yang sudah sangat basah. Aku membelai benda kecil super sensitif yang mulai mengeras di bawah sana. Kadang jemariku kutekan, kadang juga kugesekkan perlahan.

"Ough...! Neji...! Aah...!" lenguhan dan desahan silih berganti melesat keluar tanpa bisa ditahan.

Dia bergerak liar sambil menekan pinggulnya ke belakang, hingga menekan pinggulku. Sementara aku sendiri, menghujamkan kejantananku tanpa henti, bahkan semakin cepat. Secepat jemariku bergerak membelai puncak kewanitaannya yang kian mengeras.

"Ough! Neji...! Henti-...! Aaahh...!" seiring dengan jeritannya, semakin kejantananku dicengkeram oleh kewanitaannya.

Aku berhenti sejenak, menikmati sensasi remasannya yang begitu kuat. Kemudian bergerak lagi, membuatnya mendesah kembali. Semakin dia melenguh, semakin dalam pinggulku kuhentakkan. Tiba-tiba kurasakan kejantananku seperti disiram air mendidih di dalam relung tubuhnya.

"Ugh...!" aku melenguh pelan, tak kuasa menahan nikmat.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diriku sendiri agar tidak terlalu cepat mencapai puncak, aku hanya bisa terdiam mengatur nafas. Sementara wanita dalam dekapanku ini, mulai lemas karena genggaman tangannya perlahan terlepas.

"Hhh..., hhh..., hhh...," setiap hembusan nafasnya terdengar begitu berat. Seakan dia baru saja berlari marathon tanpa istirahat. Aku menarik kejantananku keluar dari tubuhnya. Terasa sangat licin, menyisakan rasa nikmat. Aku masih tegang. Aku ingin dituntaskan.

Tanpa permisi, aku menarik pundaknya hingga dia terbaring telentang. Kedua tangannya segera kugenggam erat. Seerat bibirnya yang kukunci dengan bibirku rapat-rapat. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman itu, kugerakkan salah satu kakiku agar menyusup diantara kedua pahanya. Namun ternyata, responnya di luar dugaanku. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, dia melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggulku. Belum lagi dia juga mengangkat pinggulnya sambil bergerak menghentak-hentak.

Aku menekan pinggulnya dengan pinggulku sendiri. Dengan posisi sedemikian rupa, kejantananku dengan mudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya kembali. Apalagi dia juga menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas untuk menyambutku. Bahkan dengan liarnya, dia bergerak memutar pinggulnya sambil menjepitku sekuat tenaga. Rasanya seperti dipelintir perlahan-lahan.

"Uugh...!" aku melenguh tanpa dapat kutahan.

Kedua pahanya terbuka secara maksimal, seakan memintaku untuk menghentak lebih dalam. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mempercepat gerakanku menghujam kewanitaannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, sedalam mungkin. Sejenak kemudian kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bahkan kewanitaannya pun berkontraksi begitu hebat.

"Neji...! A-..., aaahh...!" suara jeritannya terdengar sangat pilu, tapi begitu merdu di telingaku.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dapat kurasakan kejantananku tersiram cairan yang begitu hangat dari dalam tubuhnya sekali lagi. Pun kurasakan cairan menyembur keluar dari tubuhku sendiri ke dalam tubuhnya.

_**SKIP**_

"Lie...," aku memanggil namanya pelan.

Tidak ada respon. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafasnya yang teratur begitu pelan menerpa dadaku yang masih telanjang. Aku mengusap rambut ikalnya yang kini kusut dan membuat jemariku tersesat di antara helaiannya hingga membuatnya terjambak tanpa sengaja.

"Ngh..., sakit, Neji...," dia mengeluh pelan, sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku.

"Maaf...," aku segera menarik tanganku dari rambutnya, lalu mengecup kepalanya dengan menahan rasa gemas.

Dia tidak memberikan respon apapun. Hanya terdiam dengan sesekali menghela nafas. Mendengarnya mendengus pelan beberapa kali, aku bergerak sedikit menjauh untuk memandang wajahnya. Dia tampak lelah. Ekspresinya terlihat jengah. Namun aku mengangkat dagunya, memaksanya untuk sedikit menengadah.

"Loe tuh wanita paling ayu kedua yang pernah gue kenal, Lie...," bisikku sambil memandangi wajahnya.

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan meski tidak terlalu kentara. Dia mendengus pelan sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Mencibirku sambil menaikkan alis kanannya. Melihat tampangnya yang mendadak jutek seperti itu, aku mencium keningnya. Namun dia segera menjauh sambil menahan tubuhku agar tetap menjaga jarak.

"Siapa yang pertama?" dia bertanya sambil memicingkan kedua matanya, terlihat sedikit kesal. "Hinata?" dia bertanya lagi, menyelidik.

Aku mengulum senyum menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, tapi aku bisa mendengar adanya kesan penuh rasa cemburu kepada adik sepupuku. Namun sedapat mungkin kutahan agar tawaku tidak meledak, dan dia tidak merasa malu.

"Loe juga, kok...," jawabku singkat, "Tapi saat loe tersenyum...," lanjutku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sejenak dia tampak tercengang mendengar ucapanku. Samar terlihat ekspresi wajahnya mulai merona dengan kedua mata coklat gelapnya yang berbinar. Aku suka wajahnya yang polos seperti ini. Tidak ada kesedihan ataupun senyum palsu. Aku membalas tatapannya yang penuh rasa ragu dengan sedikit tersenyum menyembunyikan pilu.

"Hn...," dia hanya menggumam pelan. "Loe bener-bener playboy yang mengerikan, Sekrup!" lanjutnya sambil memutar bola matanya, mendadak ketus.

Akan tetapi, saat ini ekspresi jutek yang baru saja menghiasi wajah manisnya sudah menghilang. Aku menatap matanya semakin dalam. Mencoba memahami perasaannya yang selama ini selalu dia pendam. Sejenak kemudian, dia memalingkan wajah dan berguling membelakangiku. Sebelum dia bergerak terlalu jauh, aku segera mengunci tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan kedua lenganku.

"Setelah semua masalahmu selesai, menikahlah denganku!" sekali lagi, aku berbisik tepat di telinganya, lalu mengecup lehernya, tepat di bawah telinganya.

"Udah gue bilang, kalo mo bercanda jangan keterlaluan! Lepasin gue!" pintanya sambil berusaha merenggangkan pelukanku.

"Loe masih berpikir gue cuman bercanda?" aku bertanya retoris.

Dengan sigap kutarik kembali tubuhnya agar dia tidak kabur dari pelukanku. Punggungnya yang masih telanjang total langsung bersentuhan dengan dadaku yang kekar. Dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa saja meremas tubuh bagian depannya sesukaku. Namun mengingat suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, aku hanya sekedar membelai puncak dadanya dengan lembut.

"Ngh..., Neji...! Ough...!" dia melenguh nikmat tanpa sadar.

"Jangan bohongin diri sendiri lagi, Lie...!" bisikku pelan, sambil mengecup pundaknya, lalu menggigitnya lembut.

"Bohong apa...?! Mmh..., Neji...!" dalam desahannya dia masih sempat bertanya.

"Bahwa loe cinta sama gue...," bisikku kian lirih.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, segera kubalikkan tubuhnya yang sintal itu hingga dia menghadap ke arahku. Aku memandang wajahnya, menatap matanya. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang chubby. Binar mata yang biasa penuh rasa marah, kini telah berganti. Sebutir mutiara transparan sebening kristal terjatuh dari sudut matanya. Menyisakan genangan sebening telaga yang membuatku tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Gue sudah setahun ini menjadi aktor fanfic loe, Lie...," ucapku kemudian. "Gue bisa ngelihat perasaan loe semudah baca buku," lanjutku sambil sedikit menyeringai bangga.

"L-loe...?!" dia memandangku dengan tatapan nanar. "Se-sejak kapan tau perasaan gue?" dia bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Entahlah! Sejak Candu 3 mungkin," jawabku sekenanya, sambil menahan tawa.

"Kamfret! Itu cuma khilaf, Neji...! Sekarang juga cuma khilaf!" pekiknya dengan wajah memerah sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu, kali ini aku tak lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, walau hanya sekedar terkekeh geli. Dia masih berusaha merenggangkan dekapanku, tapi aku sendiri berusaha untuk tetap memeluk tubuhnya sekuat tenaga.

"Lepasin gue, Neji! Ntar khilaf lagi!" pintanya sambil berontak.

"Loe boleh khilaf ribuan kali," bisikku tepat di telinganya. "Tapi loe gak boleh khilaf sama siapapun selain gue!"sambungku menegaskan. "Ingat itu!" tandasku dengan nada mengancam.

Dengan sigap aku menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga telentang di bawah tubuhku. Sekuat tenaga kucengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya, kutekan di atas kepalanya. Aku menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu dengan memandangi wajahnya yang ayu. Entah karena efek cahaya api unggun, atau memang dia merona. Wajahnya merah padam seperti orang sedang demam.

Naluriah, aku bergerak turun. Mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Tersisa jarak satu inci, aku berhenti. Melihat tatapan matanya yang ambigu, aku jadi merasa ragu. Aku bergerak menjauh perlahan.

"Neji...," dia memanggilku lirih. "Lyubit menya...," bisiknya semakin lirih.

Begitu lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Aku kembali menatap matanya, kali ini dengan lebih intens. Keraguan itu entah hilang kemana, tapi justru membuatku senang. Aku tersenyum tipis. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku kembali bergerak mendekat.

Bibirnya yang tebal sensual, kukunci menggunakan bibirku sendiri. Mengecupnya berulang kali, mengulumnya sesuka hati. Bahkan aku menghisap dan menggigitnya tanpa peduli apapun lagi. Rintihan dan desahan melesat dari sela-sela setiap hembusan nafas yang keluar saat ada jeda.

Kehabisan pasokan oksigen, aku menghentikan ciuman itu. Menghirup udara sebanyak yang kubisa, lalu kembali melumatnya hingga kurasakan jemarinya meremas bahuku begitu kuat. Tanda bahwa dia sudah tak berdaya. Menyadari hal itu, aku segera melepaskan bibirnya.

"Maaf...," ucapku lirih.

Dia menggeleng pelan. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Aku ngantuk, Neji," ucapnya tiba-tiba menggunakan pronoun 'aku'.

"Hn...," aku menggumam pelan sambil merenggangkan tangan.

Dia menggulingkan tubuhnya perlahan, kembali memunggungiku. Namun tidak bergerak menjauh, malah meraih tanganku dan mendekapnya erat tepat di dada kirinya.

Aku mengerti maksudnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku pun mendekap tubuhnya.

_**_FIN_**_

AN/:

Maaf, readers...

Karena si dudul uLieZha sedang 'drop', jadi sementara ini gue yang jadi author, yeee...!

uLie: asal jangan loe embat profesi gue aje, Sekrup!

Gue: kaga lah, Dul...! lagian juga gue lebih suka jadi aktor loe... *acak-acak rambut si dudul

uLie: syukurlah kalo gitu...! *memutar bola mata

Gue: apalagi di CANDU 3 & 4..., hehehe... *terkekeh GEGE GIGI

uLie: itu cuma akting, Sekrup! no string attached...! *melotot ke gue

Gue: ya udah, yang penting loe jangan nangis lagi... *pukpuk si dudul

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon, minnaaa..., muah muah...!


End file.
